


Fluff and Stuff Stormlight Edition

by RelilaRamblr



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: The Flufftober prompts I choose to use Stormlight for. I'll put which days and prompts in the summary as I put them up.Day Nine, MonochromaticDay 20, EnigmaticDay 25, ResilienceDay 27, Half- WrittenDay 29, ThunderstormDay 31, "Make me" Which kinda has RoW spoilers, but like in an AU
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946599
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Shallan looked over the drawings in front of her. They were beautiful. She was a little surprised how detailed they were and felt a little silly for it. Of course, Navani would want her blueprints to be detailed. They might not be displayed but they were instructions on how the end project should work and look. It made sense that they would as close to the real thing as possible. 

“Shallan?” Navani stepped into the room, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting. And for the mess.” She nodded to the papers. “Let me just put these away really quickly.”

“It’s not a problem ma’am.” She stepped aside and let Navani gather the plans. A thought arose and she blushed slightly. “I’m sorry for snooping. I didn’t mean to. They were just so lovely.” 

Navani shook her head, somehow making the simple gesture mature and elegant. “Don’t be dear. You did nothing wrong.” She paused looking at the young woman. “Lovely?”

“Yes.” Shallan felt her cheeks burn hotter. “When I first saw them, I was a little surprised by how detailed they were, but they are lovely.” She cut herself off to stop the rambling before it could start. 

“Thank you,” Navani said slowly. “I often have as much detail done as possible. It harder without colors, but it helps keep everyone’s mind in sync.” Shallan nodded in understanding, eyes on the ground. Navani tucked the papers away, and sat, mentioning for Shallan to join her. She did, though her thoughts had drifted far away. 

Without color. Shallan did drawings without color all the time. Had she ever done ones with? Yes, could remember- she jerked from her own thoughts as Navani rested a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry Brightness. I got caught up in my own thoughts.”

“That’s alright. Care to share?” 

“Oh, they weren’t important. You mentioned drawings without color, and I had to stop to think I have ever used color.”

Navani tilted her head, thinking. “And have you?” 

“A few times, mostly as a child.” 

“Well perhaps we can get you some supplies and you can do some now.”

Shallan shook her head. “No thank you. We have more pressing issues. You wanted to talk to me about something?” She shifted in her seat.

Navani hesitated but dropped the subject.” 

* * *

Shallan sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. Her hand brushed something, and she sat up. There was a small box beside her. “Pattern?” 

Her spren slipped into the box and hummed. “Hmmm paints. And a note. From brightness Navani.” 

Shallan reached for the piece of paper and skimmed over it. She bit her lip and ruffled through the box. Her eyes landed on two different shades of blue and she paused considering. As a child, she had taken one color to work with and added water or a fine light power to lighten it to make different shades and to make it last longer. It probably wasn’t what Navani expected her to do with it, but it would stretch the paint, and it was something she knew how to do. 

She picked up the dox and moved it to the floor, sliding off the bed. She tore a page from her sketchbook and started to work. 

It took a while, but she liked how it turned out. It was a garden, a mix between the ones at her home in Jah Keved and the ones she’d seen in Kharbranth. It was done in all blues, though she had mixed a drop of pinks and reds in a few to get a blue-purple in a few places. She set it to dry and made a mental note to have it dropped off at Navani’s room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jakamav sighed as he was ushered through the Oathgate. These last few months had not been kind to him. First Dalinar went crazy and he’d needed to cut ties with Adolin, then that embarrassing duel that lost him his shards, and any chance of Adolin wanting to be friends with him again. And to make matters worse, it had been for nothing. Dalinar wasn’t mad, the storming Voidbringers had returned and Jakamav was useless when it came to fighting them. 

He trudged out and looked up at the tall tower city. A tall figure with a blue coat, hovering outside a window caught his attention and his jaw tightened. Kaladin Stormblessed had returned from wherever he’d gone, which was for reason, one of the top discussions of gossip for the tower. Honestly, how was he on the same level as Princess Jasnsah, who had been thought dead, showing up and a murderous unmade being chased from the tower? It didn’t make any sense.

That made Jakamav pause. Hadn’t Adolin been put in charge of the investigation of the murders? Yes, he had, but the one who murdered Sadeas couldn’t be the Unmade because it was the first attack. So, he’d still be looking. Perhaps he could offer to help? Adolin would need someone to bounce ideas off of, and they were great at that. Nodding to himself he straightened and pushed his hair back. “You there! Do you know where Prince Adolin is?” He called to darkeyed runner woman.

After being given general directions to Adolin’s room, he set off. Every so often he would stop and ask if someone where Adolin was just in case he wasn’t in his rooms. He ended up being directed to a different room than what he’d originally been told, but that was fine.

The room had no door so he could hear Adolin’s voice drifting out of it. “- scared it off, which is good. I’m sure your men will tell you all about it if they haven’t already, but that’s the short of it.”

Jakamav knocked on the doorframe and stuck his head in. Adolin was halfway to sitting on the ground, seemingly after having explained his encounter with the unmade. He looked at Jakamav in shock. Across the room, arms crossed over his chest, leaned Captain Kaladin. His eyes, a strange color in-between blue and brown narrowed at him. Great.

“Jakamav, what are you doing here?” Adolin asked, standing.

“I came to speak with you. I wanted to talk to you about these past few months.” Pale green eyes darted to the scowling Radiant.

“I know you from somewhere.” The Windrunner mused, cutting off Adolin who had opened his mouth.

That made the prince snort. “Oh my gosh, are you serious? Kaladin this is-”

“Don’t tell me.” Kaladin snipped. “I know who he is." he studied the other man. After a moment he declared "Green armor. From the duel.”

Jakamav flushed, while Adolin rolled his eyes. “And his name, bridgeboy?”

“Unimportant, but it’s Jakam-or”

Adolin buried his face in his hands. "I literally just said it and you can't get it right?"

Kaladin, whose eyes had finally settled back to their normal dark brown, smirked.

Adolin pulled his head, catching sight of the look on Kaladin’s face. “Wh- oh. Kal, that’s horrible, and you know it.” The toned hair man shook his head and moved toward the guard. Jakamav felt a little annoyed at being ignored, but he didn’t comment. He wasn’t sure what he’d say. Adolin rested a hand on Kaladin’s shoulder, peering into his eyes. “Awful Bridgeboy.”

“Vain princeling.” Kaladin replied though it seemed to lack the heat his voice had held earlier.

Adolin pulled away and turned to his former friend. “Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?”

“Ah, the investigation you're doing,” Jakamav answered, coming fully into the room. He glanced at Kaladin, before focusing on Adolin. “I was wondering if I could help. You and I use to bounce ideas off each other for hours, and I figured you could use someone to work through it with you.”

“Oh?” Adolin asked, voice wary. “Well, I appreciate the offer,” Kaladin snorted, causing Adolin to reach a hand behind him and flicked the man. “but I’m afraid it isn’t much help. No one is willing to admit they did it.” His voice tightened, “And now the unmade is gone there are no leads so, I’m afraid I don’t have much to think about.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Kaladin told him pushing off the wall and walking back the pair. “I’m off, but you know where to find me if you need me.” He paused at the door. “And don’t hesitate to tell me if he tries anything.”

“What?” Jakamav frowned, confused.

“Not you.” He walked out. “And don’t forget you're supposed to be at the meeting later.” He turned, eyes locking on Jakamav, even though his words were directed at Adolin. “If your late, I will find you and drag you there myself.”

“I’ll be there Bridgeboy. Don’t worry.” Adolin huffed.

Kaladin walked out without another word, and Jakamav sputtered. “Was that a threat? Honestly Adolin how can you stand him.”

“He’s not so bad,” Adolin said, frowning at his former friend. “And yes, I think it was. He doesn’t have many reasons to trust you, does he?”

“The duel was a mistake!” The dark-haired youth protested. “Besides, even if he doesn’t like me, he shouldn’t treat you so, Radiant or not.”

Adolin looked at him and shook his head. A very small smile graced his lips, but Javamav thought it looked off. “He’s not doing it because he’s flaunting his new position. It’s just what we do.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Surely your father cares enough to let you work with someone else. I mean this isn’t like the thing with the codes.”

Adolin sighed, and the smile faded, though it changed little of his bearing. “He’s my friend. And I know it doesn’t make sense to you how that works, and I’m sorry for that. I really hope you can understand what’s it’s like someday.” He walked to the door, leaving his former friend standing there, completely lost.

“Will you at least try to explain it?” Jakamav snapped, and Adolin paused.

“I could try, but it’s hard to explain. There’s something wonderful about having a friend who’s friends with you for you. About having someone there for who you are, not what you are. It’s personal.” Adolin turned back and saw he was still confused. “I really hope you get to figure it out at some point.” He turned and left.

Jakamav frowned after him, mouthing the words “who you are, not what you are.” He shook his head. Storming Kholins. The whole family was slowly losing its ability to make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Five moments while Kaladin was healing from the highstrom with 5 different bridgemen's pov

Rock was bellowing some words in a strange language, asking for a knife and ladder as he called for them in Althi moments later. Teft joined in, demanding bandages and salve. Bled, Moash, and Earless Jaks dashed past the door to the Barracks, likely to fetch the ladder and knife. Dunny knelt and gathered some fresh bandages. He snatched the small bottle that held the sticky ointment.

He hurried outside and around the Barracks, just barely stepping out of the way of the ladder. He followed after it, pausing before he got too close to guards. It wouldn’t do to have them try to ruin the bandages or break the salve jar. Rock took the ladder in one hand and proper it against the wall. Then he stepped out of the way to left Teft climb it.

Dunny let out a horrified gasp. Kaladin looked less like a person and more like a mauled animal. Blood and water dripped off him, and the little of his skin that wasn’t cut or bruised was pale. His chest was moving, sometimes in deep rattling breaths that shook his whole body, and sometimes with such small movements it was hard to tell if he was still alive. Dunny thought he might throw up when the horrifying sight vanished as Teft cut the rope and Rock caught him.

The large Horneater lowered him to the ground, waving Dunny over. “Come! I need those!” The youth stumbled forward, handing them to the large Horneater.

“Is he’s going to be okay?” He whispered.

“Of course he is.” Moash snapped. “He’s stronger than this. He’ll bounce back.”

* * *

Rock tore off a sleeve of his ragged shirt and used it to dry the worst of Kaladin’s injuries. Teft slathered on the salve on the ones that Rock had finished. He barked for the others to start wrapping them. Rock dropped his wet and dirt rag and took a banded from Dunny. The poor boy was pale and shaking.

“Now is not time to panic,” Rock told him. “It is very tempting to, but we must not. Worry later. Here, you know how to wrap these?” He showed the youth how, and slowly the youth started to. Rock looked up and narrowed his eyes at the soldiers watching. “We need guards. Those soldiers, I do not like them. Bled and Moash stood up, from where they’d been sitting. They glared at the guards but didn’t do anything.

“We can’t fight them,” Moash muttered darkly.

“No.” Rock agreed. “But if they start moving this way, let me know. I will carry him back to Barracks if they try anything.”

“He really is stormblessed, isn’t he?” Bled asked softly, glancing down, before focusing on his task. Rock frowned, tying off a bandage. They were doing to need more. He glanced at the man’s face, which was in the best condition of everything. It looked young, so much younger than anyone really thought. It was hard to think of someone as durability as he was a child.

Dunny stood, and rock reached a hand out to steady him. “Get more bandages. And the others.” Earless Jaks moved to take Dunny’s spot, letting Teft check the bandages he’d done. Rock tied several strips of cloth together to wrap about the unconcise man’s chest. It takes a village to raise a child, he thought lifting the still from up. Hopefully, we will be enough to heal one.

* * *

Hobber sat next to the man who had saved his life, wishing he could do more. He hadn’t been able to help care for him after the storm, still too slow to make it to where the others had bound his wounds quickly enough. But he’d been building up his strength and would be able to run soon. That was good. He’d draw pay again, meaning they’d have just a little bit more money to spend on supplies. He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Kaladin stirred but didn’t wake. That was good right? Hobber let his shoulders slump as he watched the man. It had only been two days but he was tired of waiting.

He knew logically that it was going to take time; he, himself, was just finishing up healing from a much smaller injury. But he wanted Kaladin to be better now. Even more, then he wanted to be healed. He glanced at the doorway as it darkened. Maps gave him a sad small smile. “Up you get. It’s my turn.”

“I can watch longer.” Hobber protested.

Maps rested a hand on his shoulder. “I know. But you need to get out and stretch. Build up your strength or something. I’m sure if he was awake he’d say something like that.” He nodded to their resting bridgeleader.

Hobber slowly stood, biting his lip. “I just feel- he sat with me when I hurt ya know? It feels wrong to just leave him. He’s done so much for me.”

“I get it. Trust me we all do, so let us help him too.”

Hobber nodded. “Okay. You’ll let us know if anything changes?”

“Crouse. Now scram.” Maps waved him off, and the gaped toothed man limped out.

* * *

Maps sat down next to Kaladin and studied him critically. Teft and Rock had been having whispered meetings with him and Skar since they’d cut the youth down. Frantically pulled all their medical knowledge they’d decided to take over guarding Kaladin for now. While he didn’t see, to be doing worse they knew that was a very real possibility. They didn’t want the others to be caring for him if that happened.

Maps had been the first on the new rotation, so he’d be free to manage the rest of the crew if something did go wrong. He laid a hand on Kaladin’s forehead, wincing. On any other man, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but the brands there made him feel as though it was far more intimate than normal. It wasn’t as cold as it had been when they’d first brought him in, in fact it was almost feverish. That wasn’t good. He gathered the last few blankets that weren’t already being used to soften the floor or wrapped around the injured man. He layered them on top and glanced at the door.

He could hear Rock talking to the others. He was planning dinner, bless the man. There were a few strained laughs, though Maps didn’t hear anything funny. One of the others had portably said something, likely Lopen. The men piled into the barracks, and Maps raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask Teft called in a loud voice, “You heard the storming Horneater, get your vest and get out! We’re still on a practice schedule.” That hurried the men up, stopping the numerous side-eyes Maps and Kaladin had been getting.

“Teft.” Maps waved the grey-haired man over. He waited until the others had left and said in a low voice, “I think we might have a problem. He’s burning up.”

Teft paled and knelt down. He rested a hand on Kaladin’s forehead and swore softly. “That’s what we were worried about. Stay here and make sure he doesn’t get worse. And try to keep the men from finding out.”

“How in Roshar am I supposed to do that?” Maps demanded.

“I don’t know, distract them if they come back in. I’ll go see if I can’t bully someone in to tell us how to care for him like this.” He stood and hurried out. Maps sat, thoughts bouncing between his sleeping companion and how to distract the others. Rock had them busy for the moment but what about after? He couldn’t just let Rock do all the work.

That gave him an idea. Why not have all the men work to get Rock a present? It would keep them busy and give them something to look forward to. He’d suggest it when they all came back.

* * *

Drehy cursed as Moash ducked out from under the bridge. “What do you think you're doing?” He snapped, but it was lost as Rock shouted for them to put their burden down. Drehy pushed through the bridgemen, arms crossed. Moash was standing a few feet from the barracks, frozen. Drehy glanced that way to see what had caught his attention.

Kaladin stood in the doorway of the barracks, dressed only in his worn trousers. He wore his typical stone-faced expression, firm as ever. He cocked his head, “You really need to practice what to do if one of you trips or stumble, men. When Moash topped abruptly you all about fell over. That could be a disaster on the field.” Drehy gapped at him. Mind processing. How was this man up? How was he giving them critiques like he hadn’t just spent ten days at death's door? How was that his first thought?

Kaladin smiled, and the spell holding the men back from their stupidly resilience bridgeleader broke. They crowed him, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Dalinar sighed as he set his papers aside for tonight. Oathbringer was coming long, but he had to be done tonight. He was exhausted, despite the fact, he had done little less but write today. Writing was draining in a way he’d never known, and he wasn’t even at the worst parts yet. He pushed himself up, stretching his back. He pulled the door open and paused. He had a small sitting room just outside his office, that acted as a barrier between it and the outside world.

Normally it was where he would meet with people who needed him while he was working on his book. It should have been empty, but tonight there was a figure curled up on the floor. Dalinar tensed and crept forward. A faint red light seemed to come from it, drifting upwards. It spun to him and vanished. He blinked and narrowed his eyes against the darkness. Kneeling he could faintly make out his son’s face.

Renarin was curled up, shaking slightly, head pillowed on his arm. Papers were scattered on the floor around him, and Dalinar’s hand brushed a lantern. What on Roshar had the boy been doing? It couldn’t have been a fit, he didn’t have those anymore, at least not the kind that left him unconscious. “Renarin.” He shook his son’s shoulder. “Renarin!”

Renarin jerked away, the arm he’d been sleeping on, while the other extended to the side. A long and thin glowing knife appeared in it. Leaning back Dalinar put his hands up. “Oh. Father.” Renarin said though he didn’t seem to be fully awake yet. He blinked a few times and focused on him. His spren must have told him who it was.

“Renarin. What are you doing here?”

The youth flinched at the question and Dalinar floundered for a moment. “Sorry,” Renarin said, dismissing the knife. He started to gather up the papers, squinting at them. He seemed to be putting them in a specific order. Dalinar tilted his head to see them better. He just barely managed to catch some rough-looking writing on them before Renarin tucked them to his chest with one hand. Thirty-eight days. The end of all nations. Thirty-two days. Seek the center. Closest together until Strom. Not the shortest time between visions. Glys sa-

“These are notes from the count down?” Dalinar asked, a little surprised.

Renarin pressed them tighter to him and nodded.

“And you wrote them?”

“Yes.” Renarin’s voice softened than normal, tinged with embarrassment. “I learned how to read to decipher the of my visons. I kept sporadic notes about them for a while but really started writing things down when I started unconsciously craving the countdown into walls.”

“Well, that’s good,” Dalinar said, though even he could tell it sounded unsure. Renarin tensed even more and wilted a little at the same time. Dalinar cleared his throat and made a vague gesture to his office, “I mean writing things down is good. It helps. I have a half-written book in the other room to help me cope with everything.” He gave a strained smile, thinking about it. That half-written book was going to hold some very important and unpleasant truths for many people, but especially for his sons.

“Yes, I know.” Renarin rubbed the ear he’d been lying on, studying his father like he wasn’t sure what to make of him. “That’s why I came here.” Dalinar blinked and Renarin flushed and tacked on, “I didn’t want anyone to find me, and I figured most people avoid this place so…” he shrugged.

“Ah, yes that makes sense. Well uh, feel free to come anytime your working on this. But I think you need to sleep right now.”

Renarin nodded and fumbled to grab his lantern. “Good night father.”

“Good night.” He walked the boy to the door and opened it. Before the duel haired man could duck leave though Dalnar spoke, “Renarin, I’m proud of you. I haven’t said it much but I am. You’ve been through a great deal of things and handled them well, and all by yourself. I- I don’t know if I could do what you have.”

Renarin grinned, holding his papers closer. “Thank you, father. I wish you luck with your book and everything that comes with it.”

He slipped away before Dalinar could figure out what that meant. Instead, he merely shook his head and locked the door. “Thank you, my son. I need it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopeful, 6-year-old Kal as a request

The Stormfather had stopped caring about humans centuries ago when they had betrayed everything they had sworn. He never paid attention to their burnt prayers.

He had learned over the years how to ignore their calls, whether they were swearing, or he’d just come up in conversation. But this one was more insistent like whoever was invoking his name was genuinely trying to contact him. He debated whether it was worth looking in to but knew that was going to bother him if he didn’t. He extended a tiny silver of conscience outward, towards the voice and was surprised to see a young boy on a roof.

The child had tan Althi skin, close-cut black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was balanced on the edge of the roof, facing stormward. Thought because of the wiping there was nothing in that direction. The boy didn’t seem to care about that, or the steady rain that was soaking him. The little darkeyed child seemed more concerned about how to address the invisible force he was trying to speak to.

“Stormfather? Sir? Hmm, Mister Stormfather sir, my mother says you control when the Highstorms come. And I was wondering, could you make the mid-weeping one happen during the day?” Darkeyes glanced around before the boy frowned. “You know when that is right? I mean, I guess you know what the day is, but do you know how to tell with all the rain? I can’t, the weeping makes me feel tired and icky no matter the time. But! That is why I’m asking for you to bring the Storm during the day. I like to sit by the wall and feel the Highstorms through it, it makes me feel better. But if they come at night then mama and papa are tired and they don’t like me doing it. But if I can then I’ll feel better, and I can help mama more. It helps even when it’s not the weeping. I like your storms a lot more than the Weepings.”

The boy took a breath, wiping some water from his face. “Thank you for bringing them, even if you don’t bring it during the day.” He paused tilting his head towards the ground. “My mama is calling for me. I have to go. Please think about it.” The soaked child paused as he scrambled down the ledge. He took a moment to give a quick, shallow bow. “Thank you.” He said again. Then he hurried around the house to a woman, assumedly his mother.

The Stormfather withdrew the bit of energy he sent to see the boy. It had been a very long time since he’d been baffled, but it had been even longer since someone had asked for a Highstorm. He mused on the idea. He was planning on making rounds soon for the mid-Weeping storm, but he wasn’t sure if it would be in the day. If it was that would only encourage the boy and he didn’t want that. But was spiting a child really worth changing his plans for? No, it wasn’t. He would continue on as planned, and if the storm hit in the day then good for the child, if not too bad.

* * *

The storm hit midday when it came. The stormfather ignored the strange feeling he got at the boys whispered ‘Thank you’ as he passed by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically i spent like 2 or 3 hours trying to write 'Kal is captured AU' (from Tumblr) and while i did get some good pieces they weren't fluffy so i said 'oaky screw it' and wrote a typical fantasy au for the 'captured' Leshwi AU.
> 
> Basicly Venli's pov as she has to deal with Kaladin/Leshwi/Moash being cute and romancey together

Venli was three seconds away from screaming. They had been captured by the enemy, and her lady seemed almost pleased about it. Leshwi was a more than a competent fighter, and while the duel Venli had witnessed from the carriage window had been a thrilling one, she felt it was lacking her mistress’ usually deadly edge. After the match had been concluded the man; who Venli could only assume was the one called Stormblessed based on Leshwi’s reaction to him, had taken her lady’s weapon and ushered her into the carriage. He’d magicked the doors and windows shut and moved to the front of the carriage.

“M'lady,” Venli asked tentatively. “What is the plan?”

“Plan, Venli?” her lady replied airly. “Well, we wait and see where he’s taking us. If necessary we fight our way out, if not we wait for Vyre to come.”

“Vyre?” Venli asked surprised. The man was the court’s assassin, who supposedly doubled as Leshwi's personal guard. It surprised Venli to hear such casual confirmation of that rumor. Did that mean the other one, of him being Leshwi’s lover was true as well? She put that thought out of her mind, for now, now was not the time.

“Yes, Vyre. Is that a problem?” Leshwi asked tone hard.

“No ma’am. But how will he know to come for us? We were not expected for several days.”

Leshwi relaxed at the valid point of concern her attendant brought up. “There is a gem in my weapon. It is be spelled so that when touched it alerts Vyre that I need him.”

“I see.” Venli bowed her head, trying not to think about just why Leshwi would have that. They rode until through the day and night, thought twice they paused briefly so their captor could hand them some food. Well into the next day the carriage rolled to a stop. They were at the base of some mountains, though which ones Venli couldn’t tell. It seemed Leshwi didn’t either, based on the way she frowned, peering out the window.

Before either woman could say anything the door opened and Stormblessed gave a sweeping bow and gestured for them to exit. Leshwi did so, crossing her arms. “Where have you brought us?”

“To the outskirts of the central mountain range. More specifically, my house in the outskirts of the central mountain range.” He offered an arm to Leshwi who rolled her eyes but took it. Venli stifled a snort at the sight of her right foot tall mistress linking arms with a man two feet shorter. Then the strange man offered his other arm to her, and she gapped. After looking at Leshwi, who nodded, she threaded her arm through his. “Uh, thank you sir?” she said, uncertainly.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Kaladin.” He started to lead them up a path.

Venli nodded, “I am Venli.”

“A pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry it had to be in these circumstances.” He dropped his arms from theirs and unlocked the door of his house. It was a nice place, Venli admitted to herself. Large enough for 3 or 4 to comfortably live in, and while the decor was simple it was clean and seemed fairly new.

Leshwi studied it, and a small grin made it’s way on to her face. “Well isn’t this nice.” She fixed Kaladin with a piercing gaze. “How did your king make you accept it?”

“How did Dalinar make me take this house?” Kaladin raised an eyebrow. “He didn’t. I found it during…” he trailed off making a face “During my vacation.” He said the word like it was poisonous and Leshwi frowned, despite nodding in understanding. “Anyway,” Kaladin pressed on, “I asked to be given time and supplies to fix it up. They thought letting me have a project to keep me busy would be good. Very few even know about it, and even fewer know the exact location.”

Leshwi smiled, but Venli frowned. That was good for them, but not exactly the type of information one gave to the enemy. Could they trust any information he gave them? She narrowed her eyes at the man, who was offering to show Leshwi something outback. Leshwi agreed and ordered Venli to stay. Kaladin rolled his eyes at that, before inviting Venli to make herself comfortable. “Stop acting like it’s yours already.” He told Lewshi as they left.

“Well isn’t it?” she replied. “You repaired it so we three would have a hideaway. You ar-” Her voice faded as they rounded a corner. Venli sunk into a seat, rubbing her temples, and purposely not thinking about whatever ‘for the three of us’ meant.

* * *

A day and a half later and Venli was considering murdering both of them. It was obvious to her that Leshwi was waiting for Vyre to show up. The man could fly, couldn’t he? What was taking him so long? If she had to spend another day watching the pair of them flirt and banter and spar she was going to kill them both and say it was each other that did it.

A crunch of gravel drew her from her thoughts, and she tensed. Had Kaladin told someone they were here?

The door slammed open and a figure in black stood there, holding a glowing blade. Kaladin looked up from the game he and Leshwi were playing, hand hovering near his knife. “Oh, hey Moash.”

“Hello, Vyre.” Leshwi said, placing a card.

“Hey?” The newcomer demanded. “That’s what you’re going with? You completely throw off the schedule, kidnap Leshwi and bring her to a random house in the mountains and all you say is ‘hey’”

Kaladin blushed and stood. “Welcome home?” he tried, walking over to him. He tugged the blade from his grip and rested it point side down against the wall. Vyre, and Venli really didn’t want to know why he had two names, looked at Leshwi.

The woman propped her head on her hand, “Kaladin restored this building while on ‘vacation’. Very few know about it.”

“Ohhh!” Vyre said, a wicked grin spreading over his face. It was the most emotion Venli had ever seen from him. “That’s sweet. You’re such a romantic, Kal.”

Venli groaned at the same time Kaladin did. As the man denied that he was a romantic and that it was ‘just being good partner, Venli let herself fall face-first into the couch. Why had she accepted a job as Leshwi’s servant again?

“You’re a romantic, just accept that.” Vyre insisted, dragging a chair to join the others at the table.

“Make me.” Kaladin challenge. Venli heard the sounds of a wet kiss on flash, and without looking hurled a pillow in the general direction of the table. Leshwi and Vyre yelled but Kaladin laughed. “Poor longsuffering Venli. I make sure these two give you a raise.”


End file.
